Lemius (Wonderful World)
Summary Lemius is a Playable Character in Wonderful World. The younger Sister of Ryuza Langran. Lemius is two years younger than her brother, but is good at all domestic affairs; cooking especially. Despite this, she wants to die for her strong affection for her brother. She tries to sneak into her brother Ryuza's Bed every night. Unlike Ryuza, her life as a Knight is shallow, and bland. The ability doesn't reach far into the crown either, and is treated as bare hands She eventually became a full-fledged Knight and has dreamed to fight alongside his brother. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Lemius Langran Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Knight, Cook, Possible 2nd in Command? Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Self-Imaging, Meteor Affinity, Heat Manipulation, and Rod Mastery Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc.) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: ' Small Town level' (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended melee range with Black Heaven. Standard Equipment: *'Black Heaven:' Utilizing the same ore Ryuza's Black Wolf Fang uses. Much unlike it, though, it doesn't negate magic for unknown reasons. As a benefit, though, it even hits hard like a metal rod. Intelligence: Average, Has an obvious crush on her brother. Weaknesses: Infatuated with Ryuza (If that counts.), Tries a bit too hard to prove herself, has less combat training than her Brother. Feats: It's possible she could be equals with Ryuza himself. She has been through Hell just to save her comrades, & is a surprisingly adept with her Black Heaven Rod. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame Magic:' Unlike Ryuza's Black Flames, which can negate magic, Lemius can at least use standard fire as a part of her arsenal; she can even transform into a fireball as an ability. *'Afterimages:' Lemius is also capable of four differing Afterimages. They can be used as attacks that vary on four kinds of such... *'Flame Image:' Lemius' first of four Original Abilities. Lemius creates an Afterimage that also deals damage by spining her rod like a circle as if a baton on fire. Air OK. *'Pierce Image:' Second of four Original Abilities. Lemius creates an Afterimage that stabs the foe with her rod. *'Inferno Image:' Third of four Original Ability. Lemius creates an Afterimage that shoots a swarm of fireballs. *'Meteor Image:' Lemius' final Original Ability. Lemius creates an Afterimage that kicks the opponent & the foot burns them. *'Flame Beat:' Lemius spins her Rod like a circle as if a baton on fire. *'Million Pierce:' Lemius stabs her rod into her foe, piercing them. *'Heat Prison:' Lemius creates a Fireball, & shoots it at her adversary. If it hits, it transforms into a bigger, spinning Fireball that does more damage. *'Tinder Strike:' Air Only. A Meteor Strike that Lemius becomes to divebomb the opponent. Air Only. *'Turning Hit:' (This move can be used in a certain order...) Part 1 of 4. Lemius slaps her Rod at her opponent; but it doesn't end there... *'Under Slice:' (This move can only be used in a certain order...) Part 2,3 0r 4 of 4. Lemius does a low blow to the opponent by tripping them with her rod. It doesn't have to end there... *'Meteor Fall:' (This move can only be used in a certain order...) Part 2, 3 or 4 of 4. Lemius Axe Kicks her opponent in an arc, forcing them down. It doesn't have to end there... Can be cancelled into an O ability to deal additional damage. *'Inferno:' (This move only can be used in a certain order...) Part 2,3 0r 4 of 4. Lemius shoots a Close Range Reppuken at the opponent. It doesn't have to end there... (These moves can be used in a variety of combinations...) *'Endless Beat:' Lemius' First Finish Skill. Lemius charges at her opponent & whacks the opponent with several hits from her rod, then puts it on fire to send them skyward, then wrapping it up with Lemius becoming a burning fireball. *'Load Javelin:' Lemius' Other Finish Skill. Air Only. Lemius shoots a lightning-fast fire shot from her rod, and blasts the opponent with one of the fastest attacks in the verse while piercing them. Stats * Height: 160cm * Weight: 47kg * Likes: Cooking * Hates: Likes & Dislikes * Values: Her Brother, Ryuza. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Female Characters Category:Rod Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7